Rook
A master of mysticism, Rook is one of the most feared fighters on the SmashMuck Circuit. This living statue rises only for battle, conjuring mysterious spells that wreak havoc across the arena. The source of this power is unknown, but no one can deny that Rook is a force to be reckoned with. Skins }} =Offical Bio= ---- While the Forest Ruins Arena was being built in Nuna, strange events were a daily occurrence. Some claimed the creepy sounds and flying objects were the work of ghosts. Others blamed the stealthy Shadow People who roamed the dark forest. But no one could explain the statue that appeared on the day of the inaugural match. Made of solid stone, it was a hooded figure in a full length robe. Assuming it was a prop, no gave the mysterious object a second thought. Then, just before the first match, light shot out from the base of the statue. The hooded figure rose into the air, coming to life in full color. In an eerie, echoing voice it declared that its name was Rook. The living statue challenged any fighter who dared to step into the arena. Only a few brave souls accepted the challenge. Each of them was pummeled by feats of magic never before seen on the SmashMuck circuit. As the unlucky challengers were dragged to the sidelines, the lights went dark and Rook returned to stone, silently waiting for the next battle. =Strategy= ---- Rook is a ranged control champion. He excels at personal mobility and harassment of enemy champions. While quite frail, no one can match Rook’s ability to stay out of an enemies reach. With proper use of his skills, he can insure that enemies will be out of fighting distance while still able to deal damage to his target. Darkbolts is a powerful damaging skill that hits up to two close enemies (both bolts hit a single target if only one is in range). When hit, these enemies suffer a reduction in physical and energy resistance, making them more susceptible to attacks. Darkbolts does not require aiming, instead it automatically targets and hits enemies. This allows Rook to focus on maintaining his distance from enemies instead of taking the time to track his target. Crystal Wall creates a physical barrier between Rook and enemies. Enemies will be forced to travel around the wall or destroy it before reaching Rook, allowing Rook more time to retreat or attack their target. Darkbolts will travel through a Crystal Wall, giving Rook the upper hand when behind a Crystal Wall. Mist of Shadow allows Rook to teleport a short distance. With Mist of Shadow, Rook can pass through enemies and obstacles and travel up cliffs other champions cannot travel. Mist of Shadow also provides Rook with breathing room when an enemy gets too close and allows him to catch retreating enemies. Mists of Shadow also creates a zone of mist when he teleports. Enemies inside the mist will lose energy rapidly. Skillful allows Rook to use skills at a rapid pace when fighting continuously. This helps Rook effectively use all of his skills to stay mobile. With Rooks high energy regeneration, he should be able to maintain a larger amount of rapid skill use. Prowl allows Rook to hide in plain sight when stationary for a time. This allows Rook to be effective at guarding control points or scouting out enemy movement. Because Rook can usually beat slow enemies to a location, he should be able to enter stealth before they arrive and have the element of surprise. Rook is a very powerful and mobile champion, but requires a good amount of timing and player skill in order to use him effectively. His defensive weaknesses will punish players for allow enemies to get within range. He is not recommended for new players. Weapons }} =Trivia= ----